


Flint

by peccadilloes



Series: saint dymphna [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: The telephone rang just as Linda stuck her head in the door.





	Flint

“Whatever happened to that girl Charlotte?” Pol wondered aloud. She was perched on her desk.  
  
“Whatever happened to your painter?” Isaiah countered. Finn had recently taken to complaining about the style in which Aberama Gold wore his hair.  
  
Pol smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
She’d called him into the office on business: “Business,” she’d said, but she let her face betray her. Isaiah ducked his head. “Yes, Mrs. Gray.”  
  
“Better you than her,” she was saying now. “Better you than anyone else, really.”  
  
The telephone rang just as Linda stuck her head in the door.  
  
“What is it now, Linda?” Pol said. She slid off her desk.  
  
The telephone rang again. Linda sniffled.  
  
“Answer it,” Pol said to Isaiah.  
  
He did. He heard Michael’s preoccupied breathing on the other end.  
  
“Is my mother listening?” Michael said, finally.  
  
“She’s just left with Linda.”  
  
“Well then,” Michael said. “Tell me something good.”


End file.
